<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FF 7R: Seventh Heaven Holiday Bash by ED3765</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295265">FF 7R: Seventh Heaven Holiday Bash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765'>ED3765</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, Fanfiction, Gag, Kidnapped, gagged, kidnap, tiedup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Yes Cloud, who do you unwrap first? Or last? I'd leave Tifa last, who knows how steam she be from a broken bar :P</p><p>Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas to all.</p><p>As always, read, comment and fav.</p><p>-ED3765</p><p> </p><p>copyright</p><p>I do not own any characters used in this story.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FF 7R: Seventh Heaven Holiday Bash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mmmhhhrprmhmmm!" Tifa Lockhart cried into the thickly knotted green and red cloth gag, two cloths were twisted together and knotted in the middle which rested between her lips to ensure her silence as she remain chair bound thanks to dozens of red and green ribbons wrapping around her body. Behind her struggled Aerith Gainsborough as she was chair bound as well, more of the same-colored ribbons wrapped all around her body and back around Tifa's body to hold them together as a few crisscrossed over her mouth to keep her quiet as well. </p><p>At both their feet was Jessie Rasberry, her wrists were tied to Tifa's ankles with lots of bluesish tape, more tape in white color wrapped around her ankles which bound them to Aerith's bound ankles. Two strips of each color ran over her mouth in an X fashion to keep her quiet. </p><p>All of them were wearing festive outfits, Tifa still wearing her white and black revealing top with deep red shorts but her thigh highs were different as her right one was green and her left one being red. Aerith wore darker red version of her outfit with green socks peeking out of her shoes while Jessie wore a green dress with a light shade of red tights and black heels. </p><p>"MMMPM!" the trio grunted out and mewed through their gags together as they glared over at the one who did this to them. Which was a sleek looking female with short platinum blue hair who was dressed up in a latex body suit complete with matching long black gloves and knee-high boots that had two-inch heels to them. </p><p>"Ahh, marvelous drink, my compliments to the bar tender!" the female kidnapper cheered in Tifa's direction who shot her a deadly look. "Heh, can't believe you three make up this so-called Avalanche group, Shinra must be losing their touch..." she remarked while getting off the bar stool and walked up to the trio. </p><p>"Mphrhpr mrmr hrrnnr rmmhh!" they all mewed and struggled, though Jessie was kicked about the floor somewhat from Tifa and Aerith's kicking legs. </p><p>"Worry not you three, Don Corneo may be gone, but I know someone over in Wutai who will pay handsomely for you two!” she said eying Aerith and Jessie before glancing at Tifa with a smirk. “And everything for you..." the female said while fondling Tifa's left breast, which as the female enjoyed the moment, the three could only remember to how things got to this point on what was supposed to be a grand festive Christmas night party. </p><p>----flash back----</p><p>Having stopped the Sector Seven bombing and making Don Corneo give Shinra false info about Avalanche escaping out of Midgar for safety, Barret and his gang focused on their next mission all the while preparing for Christmas. Which as the men were out shopping and giving Marlene a good time, the women remained at the bar, enjoying some private party time. </p><p>"Cloud really just scuffed off your offer to join you in your bedroom like that?" Jessie questioned a bit jealous. </p><p>"Yeah, despite my best efforts..." Tifa admitted as Aerith giggled. </p><p>"Maybe he loves me after all?" she teased earning some chuckles from the other two, all of them rather happy from the drinks and were being a bit more open than usual. With the Seven Heaven decked out with all kinds of festive ribbons and other decorations held up with colorful tape, it was a simple time to unwind and enjoy themselves. A giant decorated tree in the center giving the bar most of its light as a few presents littered under the tree. </p><p>"Perhaps we should just wrap up Tifa and gift her to Cloud, can't say no to that huh?" Jessie remarked with a smirk. </p><p>"We're going to need to find a tall tree for Tifa to slide under!" Aerith remarked as Tifa rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Ha ha ha, guys..." she remarked while refreshing their drinks. </p><p>Though their celebration was cut short as a latex clad woman entered the bar, running her gloved hand through her platinum blue hair as she eyed the three women which Tifa noticed her first. </p><p>"Sorry, we're closed for the night," Tifa called out to the female who looked back rather sad.</p><p>"Awww, but I made a special trip all the way here for one of the Seventh Heaven specials..." she said with a whimper, Tifa looking on a bit remorseful of her decision as Jessie spoke up for the newcomer. </p><p>"Ahhh, come on Tifa! Let the new girl join us! Party for everyone!" Jessie said a bit tipsy as Tifa sighed. </p><p>"Fine, but I got to grab a bottle from the back though..." Tifa said making her way into the backroom. </p><p>"Aww, thanks, next round is on me!" the female said slowly approaching the two who returned their focus to their drinks. </p><p>"Woohoo! My kind of-" Jessie began to say before a syringe was jabbed into her neck, a special potion injected into her system and before she could register anything, she slump onto the bar table in front of her. </p><p>"Jessie? I thought you could hold your drink better?" Aerith questioned, having been taking a gulp from her glass during the action and failed to see the injection. As she moved to check on her, the female soon clamp a cloth over Aerith's face, stifling a cry and holding her still as Aerith struggled as she got out another syringe and soon injected Aerith with its contents as well. "Mmmmm..." Aerith moaned into the cloth as she was softly laid onto the bar counter fast asleep, the female soon vanishing from sight as Tifa's steps could be heard. </p><p>"Alright, here is your Seventh- Tifa began to say while coming out, shocked to see her friends slump over on the counter. "Guys? Come on, you can't have passed out already..." she remarked disappointed while walking up and setting the glass down and was about to check on them as the female attacked Tifa from behind, attempting to inject the syringe into her. </p><p>"Gaah! Get off!" Tifa cried out as the female managed to wrap herself around Tifa's backside, trying to get the syringe into her body, but Tifa managed to knock it away, and even ram the female into the bottle cabinet behind them. </p><p>"Gaah!" the female cried out as she held on tight. </p><p>"Let go!" Tifa shouted as she once more slammed them into the shelf case again, the large ramming made a bottle that was left on the edge on the high shelf above to fall off from the vibration, the heavy thick glass slamming right on top of Tifa's head. "Ooooooohhnnnmmm..." she groaned out soon slumping to the floor, the female gasping while standing up. </p><p>"Not as planned, but alright..." she happily remarked as she decided to restrain the three for now. </p><p>---present---</p><p>"Oh yes, Merry Christmas to me once I get you three sold off!" she said deciding to help herself to another bottle from behind Tifa's bar. </p><p>"MRMRMRMRM!" the trio protested loudly as they squirmed and struggled, which as Tifa and Aerith kicked their legs about, it made Jessie's body jerk about much to their captor's amusement. </p><p>"Oh, look at you three struggle, don't worry, I'll get you each your own personal suitcase to snuggle in as I transport you to Wutai, as long as the Junon inspection don't take long, we should be there before New Year’s..." she assured the trio as she slipped her right nylon clad foot out of her right boot. </p><p>"Mphpmmmm!" they moaned as the female cupped both Tifa's left breast and Aerith's right breast, her fingers digging deeply into their mounds through their outfits, happily fondling and groping them. While her foot grind on Jessie's face, her heel mashing into her cleavage which made her breasts bounce together under her dress. </p><p>“Nngmgng!” Jessie whimpered and cried out as she felt sick from smelling her nasty foot and having her body kicked about thanks to being tied to her friend’s legs. </p><p>"You three are so much fun! Going to be a shame to sell you off, speaking of which, where is that transporter?" she wondered now being rather annoyed which was translated into her harder groping of the chair tied duo and grinding her foot harder on Jessie's face. </p><p>"MMMPHMMM!" the trio cried out as a hopeful voice called out. </p><p>"They won't be coming..." Cloud assured the female as he came in gripping his Buster sword on his backside. "Pissed off my gun arm friend," he said slowly drawing his blade. </p><p>"Oh? So hard to find good help these days, though you seem strong, I'll cut you a good deal if you help me transport these three to Wutai?" she offered Cloud who merely glared back harder at her. </p><p>"I see, what a shame..." she mused while pulling out two dual blades and slipping her foot back into her boot. In a blink of an eye she rushed at Cloud, slashing and jumping at him to bring him down. </p><p>Despite her advantage of speed, Cloud was able to push her back, clashing heavily agist her blades or using the front of his sword to block her quick attacks. </p><p>“Ghrnr henr clhrph!” Aerith cheered out to their hero as the kidnapper leapt on the bar, Cloud swinging his sword, breaking several glasses. </p><p>“Khrhn hshsm!” Jessie cried out for an ass kicking of their kidnapper who jump over Cloud, doing several slash attacks that made his sword dig into the bar floor. </p><p>"Nnfnffmm!" Tifa whimpered out, her bar being damaged in the fight as Cloud now cut up one of her tables. After a few more minutes, a well time attack from Cloud soon brought it to a quick end. </p><p>"And stay down!" he said as the female groaned weakly as Cloud used some zip ties to bind her wrists and ankles together. </p><p>"Clhrmmh!" the trio happily cried out through their gags as he approached the bound and gagged trio, all of them bouncing within their bindings happy to see Cloud. </p><p>"So... who do I unwrap first?" he cracked a bad holiday joke, making the trio blush but were happy to be saved. </p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes Cloud, who do you unwrap first? Or last? I'd leave Tifa last, who knows how steam she be from a broken bar :P</p><p>Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas to all.</p><p>As always, read, comment and fav.</p><p>-ED3765</p><p> </p><p>copyright</p><p>I do not own any characters used in this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>